Be Careful What You Wish For
by Animaman
Summary: Sakura finally gets what she always wished for: Sasuke dating her and Naruto not getting in her way. Has her dream come true or has she made a big mistake? Starts off as a NaruHina, SasuSaku, ends as a NaruSaku.
1. Dreams and Reality

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Plenty of ooc's, with a brief bit of NaruHina and even briefer bit of SasuSaku.

Sakura is sitting down to a nice breakfast, thinking about how Sasuke is going to become hers and beat Ino to his heart. 'Today is the day that Sasuke will be mine and if Naruto gets in my way I'll pound him.'

Unfortunately for her, Inner Sakura had a different opinion, _'Oh yeah, you ask Sasuke out, he shoots you down, Naruto tries to cheer you up and you thank him by attacking him, what else is new?'_

Sakura was surprised at this, 'Where did this come from? Usually you agree with me on the spot, sometimes going to the extreme, especially when it comes to Naruto.'

'_Don't remind me.'_ Inner Sakura said, _'Conscience finally had enough of being ignored and confronted me about our past deeds and I'm beginning to regret everything we did to Naruto, especially on things he didn't deserve.'_

After taking a quick look at the clock, "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She said, before putting her dirty dishes into the sink and ran out the door, "I wish Naruto would just leave me alone since I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

'_No kidding.'_ Inner Sakura shot at her, _'He saves your neck plenty of times and all you do is thanked the other guy.'_

'Oh come on, it's not like he expects one in the first place.' Sakura shot back, "I just wish he would just move on and leave me alone.'

Inner Sakura only said one thing 'Be careful what you wish.'

Meanwhile, at the Team 7 meeting place, Naruto and Sasuke are playing a nice game of chess while they still had some peace and quiet before the female member of their team showed up. Their sensei they didn't have to worry about since he's never been on time since they met each other. What most people don't know or are in denial, Naruto is smarter then people believe him to be, as well as how close the two boys really are.

Right now they were in the middle the first game, and since this is better then sitting around bored out of their minds for Kakashi to make his entrance, and both were trying to think up some topics to discuss while they wait. It wasn't until Naruto took Sasuke's knight with his bishop that he decided to speak, "You know, maybe we should start showing up late ourselves just to give that moron a taste of his own medicine." He started saying.

"And maybe buy orange colored books and read them public, make them think that we're reading the same smut he reads." Sasuke continued, while using a pawn to take out the blonde's rook, "And by some chance the Hokage wants to ask us why we're doing those things."

"We just tell her where we learned them from and she would be more then glad to straighten him." Naruto said, using his queen to out one of Sasuke's pawns, "And if we fill her in on this idea, she'll be more then glad to play along since Kakashi tends to get on her nerves as well."

Sasuke gave a light snort while making his next move, "Yeah and it would probably remind him about the virtues of teamwork he keeps saying yet never acts on." He said, before checking his watch, "Well, Sakura should be here in a few minutes."

Naruto gave a small sigh. As much as he loves the girl, even he has his limitations when it comes to her, "Hey Sasuke, I think I have a solution that might help get Sakura off your case while at the same time give her a chance to see the truth for the first time."

This definitely got Sasuke's attention, although it didn't affect his attention to the game, "I'm in, anything to reduce the number of fan girls after me." He said, "What do we have to do?"

"Do you remember the saying be careful what you wish for?"

Here it is my latest story. It came to my head and wouldn't leave me alone unless I started writing it. Originally this was going to be a one shot, but I felt it would be better to break this into chapters so that I won't miss anything. This well end as a NaruSaku story, so feel free to give me some couple ideas, just no yaoi, yuri, or harem. Read and Review.


	2. Wishes starting to come true

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This definitely got Sasuke's attention, although it didn't affect his attention to the game, "I'm in, anything to reduce the number of fan girls after me." He said, "What do we have to do?"

"Do you remember the saying be careful what you wish for?" Naruto asked, taking Sasuke's queen with his rook, "Because considering how the routine goes, I think now would be a good time to start brushing up on our acting skills."

Sasuke caught on right away and knew where this was going. Naruto was telling him to actually ask Sakura out on a date, even act like he wanted to be her boyfriend for a bit, "So you want me to actually put up with that girl even more by actually dating her." He said, "Are you going to ask her out on a date like you usually do?" While moving his knight into another spot.

"Like I said, be careful what you wish for. I'm just going to either ignore her or just treat her like nothing more then an acquaintance, in a way we're trading personalities for a short while." Naruto answered, while getting one of his pawns to the other side and taking back his other bishop, "Anyway, I thought I give somebody else a chance to see if we're as compatible as she thinks we are."

"Hinata huh?" Sasuke shot back, while using his other knight to take out Naruto's other rook, "Wise idea. Gives you both a chance to get to know each other better and see if that little spark really exists with you two or not."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work out, want me to send her your way and see if you can try your luck?" Naruto asked, while relocating his king, "I know she's shy and bashful, but hey, at least she's not apart of your fan club."

"I'll think about it first." He said, while deciding where to move his next piece "Although I'll be too busy trying not to strangle our teammate whenever she goes into her 'kiss-up-to-me' mode."

"Just try to act like less of an ass then usual okay." Naruto said, waiting patiently for his next turn, "I don't want to do too much damage control."

"Considering that this is Sakura we're talking about here, that'll be easier said then done." Sasuke said, while moving one of his pawns, "especially when it comes to her emotions."

"Yeah, and I still have the lumps to prove it." Naruto said, now it being his turn to think up his next move, "Speaking of which."

Sakura showed up with a big smile on her face. "Hello Sasuke. How are you doing today?" She asked, in her usual hopeful look.

"Fine." Sasuke answered, concentrating after his opponent made his move, "Although it would be nice if you don't talk while we're playing."

Sakura couldn't help but flinch at this. The one thing she didn't want to do was have Sasuke be angry at her if he lost to the idiot. Speaking of whom, she was surprised when Naruto didn't come to defend her honor. "Naruto why aren't you . . ." She was about to ask before interrupted her.

"Setting myself up for a push from an ungrateful teammate?" Naruto intercepted, "Because he was asking you to not ruin his concentration and right now I'm trying to keep mine."

As soon as the word "Check" left Sasuke's mouth, Sakura was about to rub it in Naruto's face only to receive a warning look from Sasuke saying 'Don't you dare.'

What Naruto said next caught her off guard, "Checkmate." He said.

Sakura was frozen on the spot. Naruto, the dead last, has just beaten Sasuke, the rookie-of-the-year, in a game of chess. What surprised her more was that both boys were shaking each other's hand, with Sasuke giving a real smile. "As much as I would want to start another game, I better get going and find Hinata before her team starts to go on missions." Naruto said, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was sputtering out of shock. Naruto has just done a B-rank jutsu (Did I get the ranking right?) And defeated Sasuke at something and it didn't sit right with her.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was going to try and make Naruto seem like the bad guy even though he was far from it. The problem with fan girls are that they tend to get too far away from reality and they are more thick headed then most idiots. Deciding to put Naruto's plan into action, "Sakura, how would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, although the answer is pretty obvious.

Whatever thoughts Sakura was thinking of at the moment vanished into thin air. Wither this was a dream or not she didn't want to take any chances, "Yes I would love to go out on a date with you, Sasuke!" She said, loud enough to make the Kyubi cringe. After watching Sasuke rubbing his ears, her cheeks went red from embarrassment, "I mean yes, I would like to go on a date with you."

After the ringing in his ears went down to a small roar, "Fine, but there are two conditions if you want this date to turn out at least pleasant enough for the both of us." Sasuke said, giving Sakura the look that said this wasn't negotiable. When he saw Sakura give a quick nod, that smile not leaving once. "The first condition is that you can tell other people that we're going on a date, but you can not rub it in anybody's face, especially Ino's." When he saw the smile shrink down a bit, he knew that was exactly what she was planning to do, "Plus you do not latch on to me treating me like some kind of trophy. The moment you treat me as an excuse to rub it in people's faces, I call it off, even if the date is just starting out, you hear me?"

Sakura's smile disappeared just as her face went pale at the thought, a date with Sasuke ending early because she wants to act like Ami would if she got Sasuke on a date. "And what's the other condition?" She asked, hoping it won't be as nerve-wracking as the first.

Sasuke gave a small smirk on the inside. This was something he thought up at the spot, figuring it was something that Naruto more then deserves, "I want you to start to be a bit more nicer to Naruto." He said, catching her off guard, "Compared to the three of us, he deserves it the most considering what he had to grow up with."

Sakura was shocked by this request, "Why would you want me to be nice to that idiot?" She asked, "I don't understand."

As much as he would love to try and drill it into her fat forehead why he wants her to be more respectful towards the blonde, Sasuke knew that he would be wasting his breath, so he decided on a more energy saving approach, "You'll just have to try and get know him better on your own which involves opening your eyes for once in your life." He said, "Besides, those are the two conditions. Either take them and try for date or no deal, no date." He knew he had the girl right where he wanted her.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked like she was having a little battle on the inside of her mind, until "Fine, I accept your conditions." Sakura said, not wanting to lose this chance at making her dreams come true.

About an hour later, Naruto returned the same way he left, "So how did it go with Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave a little chuckle, "It went pretty well. She said yes, although when I gave her a kiss on the check, she fainted dead on the spot, so me and her team spent about the last few minutes trying to get her to wake up twice." He said.

"What caused her to faint the second time?" Sakura asked, not resisting the curiosity that came over her.

"When she woke up the first time, the Hokage happened to be walking by, laughing her butt off, and she fainted from embarrassment." Naruto answered her, before turning towards a certain direction, "So what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi appeared the way he usually did, in a puff of smoke with his trusty book in hand, "Oh, you know, the same ol' same ol'." He said, with an eye grin.

Just as they started heading towards the Hokage Tower, "Oh by the way, I had a nice little chat with the perv and he's agreed to make your life a living hell if you don't start training me like you're suppose to." Naruto said, telling Kakashi what he needed to hear, "Like say for instance cut you off of his subscription list."

That caused Kakashi to look as pale as a ghost at the thought, while at the same time giving Sasuke something to laugh about. Sakura on the other hand, "Why do you want to have Kakashi-sensei train somebody like you?"

Here it is, the latest chapter. To let you know, this story will be somewhere between 5 to 10 chapters long, with each one just around as long as this one. By the way, to all of you Sakura fans, next chapter will be when Sakura starts to get a better understanding to the old saying. Read and Review.


	3. The PreDate

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

By the way, to let everyone know, this takes place before the time skip, where the Konoha 12 are either 12 or 13 and takes place before the time skip, and to answer any accusations, no, nobody is playing anybody, they might be ninjas professionally, but in a way they're still children, both physically and a little bit mentally.

Just as they started heading towards the Hokage Tower, "Oh by the way, I had a nice little chat with the perv and he's agreed to make your life a living hell if you don't start training me like you're suppose to." Naruto said, telling Kakashi what he needed to hear, "Like say for instance cut you off of his subscription list."

That caused Kakashi to look as pale as a ghost at the thought, while at the same time giving Sasuke something to laugh about. Sakura on the other hand, "Why do you want to have Kakashi-sensei train somebody like you?"

"Because it's his duty not to play favorites and train everybody on his team so that nobody falls behind." Naruto answered, "Plus, in his own words, those who disobey the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse then trash."

Kakashi flinched at this, having what felt like both Obito and Minato-Sensei slapping him across the face for ignoring both his duties and the words he told them when they passed, "How about we arrange something after we do our missions?" He asked.

"Sure, although you would have to find something Ero-Sannin didn't teach me." Naruto said, "Considering that I already know a couple of powerful jutsus."

"I'll think of a few things while we go through today's missions." Kakashi said, just as they reached the Hokage Tower.

_A few hours later . . ._

They just got back from their last mission, when Naruto said "Well, I better go get ready for that date with Hinata. Later guys." Before he vanished into a swirl of leaves.

Sakura couldn't help but feel like something was missing when the blonde left, not once did he greet her or ask her out on a date, just at the same time Sasuke started to be nice to her. This was something she always wanted, but she wasn't completely happy for some strange reason. Yet now she didn't have time to be confused, "Sasuke, what time are you going to pick me up for our date?" She was too busy trying to enjoy this day.

"I'll pick you up at around seven." Sasuke said, "My conditions still stand, and make sure you don't slip up even in the tiniest detail or else you'll be walking home early."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sakura said, before running off.

Sasuke just shook his head, 'I know that when this is over, it won't be too pretty.' He thought, 'Although I'm hoping for Naruto's sake that Hinata doesn't have a fan girl persona if things don't go as expected for her.'

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga Compound, Naruto was having a nice little chat with Neji, while one of the guards went to receive Hinata. "So I noticed that you and Tenten are dating now." He said.

Neji had the decency to blush at this, while the other guard was trying to keep a straight face, "Yeah well, she kind of grew on me." He said, "When we started out, the only thing we had in common was on how badly we wanted to maim Gai-Sensei and Lee every time they did their disturbing 'Powers of Youth' routine."

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the memory of seeing one of those. Just as Neji left to pickup his date, "Oh, and to give you a heads up, considering how you decided to take up the big brother mantle, but be ready in case she comes back looking like hell." He said.

"And why would that happen?" Neji asked while crossing his arms, giving the blonde a look that said he'll use his Gentle Fist to attack him in certain places.

While he was used to the glares and the hatred, there was nothing more dangerous than the relative of a girl who's heart has been broken, so Naruto just gave a brief sigh before giving his answer, "This date would be more of a trial run, trying to see if there's anything really between us, wither true love or the love similar to a brother and sister."

As much as he wanted to strangle Naruto on the spot, Neji knew that this was probably a wise, but risky, course of action, which is better then having Hinata walk in on Naruto kissing another girl or go into a marriage where they find out too late that the love was never there except in one or both of their imagination. "As much as I want to strangle you, I'll make sure to let Uncle Hiashi know what to prepare for." He said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that she returns safely." Naruto said, just before Hinata started to come out, "Shall we get going, Hinata?" He asked the blue hair girl, while offering an arm.

"O-o-o-f c-c-c-ourse Naruto." Hinata said, blushing all over, while accepting the arm.

While watching the pair walk off, the only thing that Neji could hope for is that tonight ends on a positive note. He then turned on his heal and walked off towards his intended location before Tenten decided to use any part of him for target practice.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for it being a bit short, but I'm still trying to work out some details on how to make the dates seem decent enough. Besides the NaruSaku, NejiTen couplings, got any suggestions on who should wind up with whom? Read and Review, and have a good Halloween.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning to Ino fans, I'm going to have Naruto make Ino confront her obsession with Sasuke, so sorry if you think I'm bashing her.

Ino was on her way to visit her teammates at the local barbeque joint like always. As much as she hated the place because she always ended up leaving just a few pounds heavier. She looked up to be surprised when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking towards her, arm-in-arm. What was really getting her attention was that both were acting like complete opposites: Naruto all nice and mature and Hinata all confident and not a sign of her stuttering.

When the pair was close enough to the blonde, "Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Ino." Hinata greeted the confused girl, "How are you doing?"

Ino was for the first time in her life, completely speechless. "Am I dreaming or since when did you two start dating?" She asked.

"Oh this would be our first." Naruto answer, "And might be our only."

Ino was definitely confused at this moment, yet she couldn't resist jumping to conclusions, "So wait, you're just going to date her for one minute and dumping her afterwards are you?" She said, accusingly.

"You mean do to her what you did to Shikamaru?" Naruto shot back, causing Ino's eyes to widen, "You mean use her to get Sakura jealous enough to where I can toss Hinata aside like she never existed? I'm not you Ino."

Hinata, surprising the hell out of Ino, stood up to her by saying "Beside Ino, you wouldn't even look at me until after the exams when I stood up to Neji." She surprised the blonde even more when she didn't even stutter once, "Even before the academy, you ignored everybody that didn't meet your standards, which included most of the boys."

Now Ino was on the defensive, "Well yeah, because I didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong ideas of me not being available." She said.

"Sasuke or the fan club?" Naruto asked, causing Ino to give him a confused look, "Let me put it in another way, if the fan club found somebody that was better then Sasuke in every department, and decided to treat him like old news, would you stick with him or would you follow the club?" When he seen Ino's eyes go wide at the thought, "Exactly, the only reason why you and Sakura are so interested in Sasuke in the first place is because neither one of you bothered to try and look at him as a person."

Ino was speechless at what the blonde had the nerve to say to her, so she decided to try and teach him a lesson he'll never forget, only for it to backfire when Naruto caught her hand at mid-slap. Ino was for the first time in her life scared of him because he was far from the dead-last she knew and ignored during her time at the academy. "Why do you care so much about Sasuke anyway? He's always been better then you at everything." She said without even thinking.

Naruto started laughing at this, "Oh please, Sasuke was just a tool to make this village look good." He said he then got serious, deciding to give her a half-truth "While all I got was abuse because I was born on the same day of the attack." He said, before saying.

Deciding that it would be better to bring this little argument to a quick end, "Come on Naruto, we still have a date to get to." Hinata said, while leading him away, "Have a nice evening, Ino."

Ino was confused. Considering Naruto's age and since there hasn't been any wars when she was born, the only attack she could think was the Kyubi attack. That was when it dawned on her: The only reason why the adults treated Naruto so badly was because while they were losing loved ones, he was being born and they needed somebody to take their frustrations out on. Now she was feeling extreme guilt because she was too focused on herself to pay attention to anyone.

Sakura was feeling like she was in a dream, although what her mother said to her has thrown her into a bit of a loop. 'What did my mother mean when she said to make sure that my feelings for Sasuke are my own, not something passed on?' She asked herself.

'Maybe even she knows that your feelings for Sasuke might be false.' Inner Sakura chimed in.

'What are you talking about? My feelings for Sasuke are true!' Sakura argued with herself.

'What about your actions towards Naruto? Are they how you really feel about him?' Inner Sakura argued back, 'He's been more then kind and patient towards you and you don't even bother acknowledging him.'

'What, it's just a crush, he'll get over it.' Sakura fired back, although she refused to admit to anybody, including herself, that she could be wrong about everything, 'Besides, he's going out with Hinata now, so now he's out of our hair.'

'Out of your hair you mean. I don't recall one time during this entire day where he did anything from his usual routine involving us, can you?' When an answer didn't come, 'Why don't you ask Sasuke about his sudden mood swing during that lunch at the academy?'

Not having a clue where this is going, "Um Sasuke, can I ask you a personal question?" Sakura asked her date, when she received a nod in return, "Why did you try to kiss me at the academy one moment and then call me annoying the next?"

Sasuke gave a small sigh, after being confirmed that there are people who are dumber then Naruto pretends to be, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? He asked, getting a confused look in return, "That was Naruto hinged into me." When Sakura gave him a look he knew came before those two little words, "No I'm not kidding. I was just spending some time by myself when Naruto ambushed me and left, disguised as me."

I'll leave this as a cliffhanger for now. Sorry it took so long, but in Kakashi's own words, I got lost on the road of life. Let me know if you want Sasuke and Hinata together in this story, or pair them off with somebody else. Those of you, who don't like the story, then quit reading. Read and Review.


	5. Looking for Love in All The Wrong Places

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Um Sasuke, can I ask you a personal question?" Sakura asked her date, when she received a nod in return, "Why did you try to kiss me at the academy one moment and then call me annoying the next?"

Sasuke gave a small sigh, after being confirmed that there are people who are dumber then Naruto pretends to be, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? He asked, getting a confused look in return, "That was Naruto hinged into me." When Sakura gave him a look he knew came before those two little words, "No I'm not kidding. I was just spending some time by myself when Naruto ambushed me and left, disguised as me."

Sakura was shocked by this, 'And you call Naruto an idiot.' Inner Sakura said. "Wait, so all the nice things that I thought came out of your mouth came from Naruto's instead?" She asked, only to receive a nod in return, "Why would he pull such a stunt?"

"You didn't by any chance reject him on something did you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah, when he asked if he could join me for lunch after we received our team assignments." Sakura said, "I turned him down because I didn't want you to get any wrong ideas."

"You didn't want me to get any wrong ideas or were you more worried about your image among the rest of the village?" Sasuke asked. When they arrived at their destination, which is a nice cozy little restaurant, nothing fancy, "Anyway, how about we grab a bite to eat and you can tell me your answer afterwards."

"Yes Sasuke." Sakura said, not trusting herself at the moment.

Meanwhile, at a clearing by a lake, where a full moon was shining bright, Naruto and Hinata are enjoying a nice little picnic with some food Naruto had some of his clones buy under some hinges since some of the stores still have some beef with him even though he made it to the finals of the Chunin Exams.

"Sorry if this isn't as fancy as your clan's stuff, but considering the years you've been stalking me, you know how hard it is still for me to walk into some stores without getting tossed out since some of the people in the village still have an axe to grind." Naruto said.

"It's alright." Hinata said, "I don't think my clan council considers me to be high class anyway."

"Yeah, although I think I have it worse since most of the villagers are trying their hardest to make sure I don't amount to anything." Naruto said, while he grabbed her hand, only for her to return the grip. "Hmm." Came out of Naruto's mouth as he looked down at their hands.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm not feeling anything while holding your hand." He said, "To tell you the truth, I didn't feel a single spark since I picked you up from your clan's compound."

Hinata was feeling sad, "No neither did I." She said, deciding to be truthful to both him and herself instead of acting like one of Sasuke's fan girls. "I always pictured what it would be like going on a date with you, even what it would feel like and my feelings don't match the ones I pictured."

"Maybe it's because the love you felt for me is not one shared by boyfriend and girlfriend, but rather that of a brother and sister." Naruto said.

"Maybe you're right." Hinata said, wishing she noticed this sooner. She felt a hand reach out and pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry, you'll find somebody." Naruto said, with a smile, "Just try to believe in yourself more and who knows, maybe things will keep getting better for you."

"I'm sure they well." Hinata said with a smile, this time no blush was included.

"Although I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, but how about spending sometime with Sasuke and see if something will click there?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think about it, but I need some time to sort out a few things first." Hinata said. When she received an understanding nod, she couldn't help but ask, "Why would you think I might have a chance with Sasuke? I'm not even a fan girl."

"You not being one puts you at better odds of getting Sasuke to actually open up to you then it would for the entire fan club." Naruto said, "Because you're actually willing to try and get to know him better by treating him like a person, not some trophy."

"What about you, are you going to keep pursuing Sakura?" Hinata asked, knowing how much Naruto cared about the pink haired girl.

"Not really I think I'll step back for a bit and see if she would actually give a hoot about me considering all that I've went through for her." Naruto said, "Plus I'll be too busy running from your father and Neji in case they decide to use their gentle fist on certain parts of my body."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this. Ever since Naruto was literally able to knock some sense into Neji about how even he can defy fate, not only was her father more open with her, but now both him and Neji are a bit overprotective of her when it came to boys. "Don't worry, as long as they stay long enough for me to tell them that you were honest and gentle, they would be more then acceptable towards you." She said.

When both of their stomachs gave a slight growl, "Well, we might as well not let all this food goes to waste." Naruto said, while grabbing a piece of sushi.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, Naruto could be as strong as Sasuke and Smart as Shikamaru, yet the one person he has the most in common with is Choji when it comes to food. "Sure thing." She said, while grabbing for an egg roll.

Back at the restaurant, Sasuke and Sakura are leaving, with Sakura learning things she should have learned before she graduated from the academy. While the only time Naruto was brought up was when they went down memory lane. The rest was a game of 21 questions from both sides, and they learned more things about each other, as well as themselves.

Sakura learned more however, because the things that Sasuke told her, from favorite foods and what he sees as girlfriend material, were completely different from the rumors that the rest of the fan girls spread amongst each other. Now she was starting to realize how much time was lost because of her own obsession. She turned towards the boy, "Sasuke, that question you asked before we entered the restaurant, I believe it was both." She said, while looking shamefully towards the ground, "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me not being available for you and I was more concerned towards protecting my reputation if Ino and the rest of village found out I was hanging out with the village outcast."

Sasuke kept silent the whole time, knowing that his teammate was now trying her hardest to be more truthful towards him and herself. "I understand what you are saying, although I would have respected you better if you would have at least given Naruto about half of the respect you try to give me." He said, "Anyway, all those times we touched each other while we were eating, I don't know what you were expecting to happen, but I didn't feel anything, or did my feelings of you change any."

Sakura gave a loud sigh, "Neither did I." She admitted, "In all the stories I read, I've always expected something like a jolt of electricity or something that you are suppose to receive from the person you are interested in."

"Then maybe it's about time for you to quit the fan club completely and try to figure out what you want in life." Sasuke said, "I know that I'm cruel, which is what most boys in this village would describe as having a big stick up my butt, anyway you have a lot of catching up to do in life and I suggest you use it wisely."

While knowing what he said was right, Sakura couldn't help but feel little more broken up inside. Knowing what the first step should be, "Can we at least be friends with each other since we're on the same team and everything?" She asked, "Now that I know that my feelings for you is just a hoax that I shared with so many others, I want to at least make sure you no longer have a reason to treat me like dirt anymore."

Sasuke did something for the first time for her, gave her a sincere smile, "I'm willing to give you a chance on starting a friendship." He said, "Although since you no longer have a reason to pursue me, then you no longer have a reason to be cruel to anybody else, especially Naruto since he was more then kind to you."

"I know, but first I need to spend sometime rediscovering myself before I make amends for my actions." Sakura said, "I think I'll go home now."

"I better escort you since Naruto might kick my butt if I didn't act like a proper gentleman around you." Sasuke said. After saying their goodbyes and good nights, Sasuke walked back towards home, thinking not only how much help he manage to become for his two teammates. "Well Naruto, now I'm paying you back a debt that I could never repay for the rest of my life."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry if any parts offend you somehow, but like I said earlier, if you don't like it, quit reading it. If you want to know what debt Sasuke is talking about, it's for treating him like a friend and a person instead of some village celebrity. Next chapter or two will be character development individually, with some SasuHina friendship moments, and I'll start the romance process for both couples, while I throw in a few couples. Read and Review and does anybody know the name of that one lady who is suppose to be a walking beehive? I'm thinking about pairing her off with Shino.


	6. The Past Finally Catches Up

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A quick apology for Ino, but I'm going to bash her in this one because in some ways, it was Ino who was the catalyst into why Sakura started out the way she did.

It is now the morning after the date and Sakura was having breakfast. Her hair and the bag under her eyes were clues enough that she couldn't get much sleep that night. Half of it was spent arguing with her inner self, or rather it was saying I told you so over and over again, making her wonder if Ino was in her mind again, and the rest was spent wondering what she was going to do now.

This is what Rōzu Haruno walked in on, noticing that her daughter had a depressing look on her face. "What's the matter, honey, didn't your date go well?" She asked, until she got a closer look and noticed that it wasn't just depression that Sakura was expressing, but also there were signs of guilt mixed with it. "Let me guess, you just found out that the boy you were after was just a figment of your imagination."

Sakura was surprised by how quickly her mother read her, "You knew all along?" She asked. When she received a small nod as an answer, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, the question is were you even listening?" Rozu asked back, "Because I kept telling you that you should listen to your heart, but you kept following the crowd instead, acting more like Ino instead of the real you."

Now Sakura was feeling sad, because her mother was right. "I know and Sasuke was the one who made me realize what I have been doing to myself, especially Naruto." She said, "What did you mean when you told me to 'be careful what I wish for' before I left on my date?"

"Do you remember the old saying: be careful what you wish for or you'll just might get it?" Rozu asked. When her daughter gave her a small nod, "Did anything other then Sasuke asking you yesterday happen that you always wished it would happen."

"Yes, Naruto hasn't been asking me out all day and only talked to me when I talk to him." Sakura said, "He started to act all mature and he wasn't afraid to defend himself whenever I attack him."

"So he finally decided to take off that mask of his, huh?" Rozu asked, catching Sakura by surprise, "I keep telling him to stop acting like an idiot and start showing everybody who he really is."

"Wait you mean that Naruto, the village outcast Naruto, has been playing everybody for fools?" Sakura said, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Would you have believed him?" Rozu asked. "How much do you really know about Naruto outside of rumors and what everybody says about him?"

The guilt Sakura was feeling came back at full force. "I really don't anything about him because I never wanted to know." She said, "The only thing that mattered to me was trying to get Sasuke to notice me."

"Honey, a lot of girls go through what you went through." Rozu said, "I even went through it while I was your age, before I realized that your father was the one meant for me."

"Really, who was it?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It was your sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Rozu said, "Even though he was already a chunin when I was about to graduate from the academy, for some reason it's always the prodigies that people always fall head over heels on."

"Were there anybody that got treated the same way Naruto was?" Sakura asked.

"Honey, if anybody were treated the same way Naruto was that person would have lost their sanity a long time ago." Rozu said, "And maybe you should use today as one where you actually get to know people personally by talking to them face-to-face instead of judging them."

Sakura looked up at the clock, "You're right," She said, while finishing up her breakfast, "I just know he'll be more then willing to talk to me since he has that crush on mer."

"Are you sure about that?" Rozu said, "Like I told you, Naruto was wearing a mask and even if he didn't, even Naruto is bound to have some limitations."

This got Sakura thinking as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is just stepping out of his clan's compound, being extra cautious because ever since he returned from his date with Sakura last night, he spotted a large crowd of his fan girls waiting outside the gates, forcing him to sneak in around the back. While he might be down one fan girl, he is still living a nightmare. This was one of the few moments that he admired Naruto for something the blonde hated, being alone by being ignored. While he don't wish to go through the same thing his friend grew up with, he does wish people would respect his privacy.

"Hello Sasuke." He turned to be greeted by Hinata, "Trying to avoid your fan girls again, I see."

"What else would I be doing every time I leave home?" Sasuke asked, "And how did your date with Naruto go?"

"Oh it was fine, something even I could never dream up." Hinata said, "Although as it turns out, we both are better off as friends and nothing more."

"The same with me and Sakura." Sasuke said, "Although I'm guessing your date must have been a good experience since you haven't fainted or stutter once."

"I know." Hinata said, her face blushing, "Naruto has a way of changing people."

"Well, most people anyway." Sasuke said.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing walking with my Sasuke?" Ino said, while running up to the pair.

"Talking, what else would we be doing?" Sasuke asked.

"How about talking to somebody who is more popular and can help you accomplish your goals?" Ino asked, while giving him the eyes.

"Ino, how much do you know about Sasuke on a personal level?" Hinata asked.

"You stay out of this, Hyuga!" Ino said.

"But you already made me apart of it when you started going all fan girl on us." Hinata said, "And since you brought up the part about his goals, if he were to pick somebody powerful enough based upon the power and size of one's clan, who do you think would have a better chance, you or me?"

Ino was growling at this, because one, the girl who scored among the lowest in the clan, along with Naruto and Shikamaru, had the nerve to talk back to her and two, she knew that Hinata had a point because the Hyuga clan was more like royalty while the only thing she had was a flower shop. "Shouldn't you be stalking Naruto or something by now?" She said, "You were dating him last night."

"And as it turns out, some things were never meant to be." Hinata said, before checking a nearby clock, "Anyway I better hurry up and meet up with my team."

"Yeah at least your team starts on time." Sasuke said, "Mine has to find a way to keep busy while our sensei has the timing of a snail."

"Don't you mean turtle?" Ino asked.

"Not if I want to deal with Gai-Sensei." Sasuke said, getting a shiver from all three.

"Oh and Sasuke, would you like to go out to eat sometime tonight, but just as friends?" Hinata asked, "After my date with Naruto last night, I realized that I need to understand people first before I can understand love."

"Sure thing," Sasuke said, catching Ino by surprised, "It would be nice to talk to somebody that can think for themselves."

Just as Hinata walked past her, "How did you do that?" Ino asked, "I've been asking Sasuke to go out on a date with me for years and he always turns me down."

"That's because I wasn't kissing his ass when I asked." Hinata said, while she started walking away, "I treated him like a person and I have a better chance because I'm not fan girl."

When it became just the two of them, Sasuke decided to confront Ino about her infatuation with him. "Ino, what exactly do you know about me?" Sasuke asked.

Ino snapped out of her shock and started to tell Sasuke everything she knew which, what Sasuke could tell, was from nothing more then rumors and idol speculations. He was feeling tempted to use his Sharigan on Ino just to shut her up. "And finally I know that you love sweets." Ino finished.

"First of all, I loathe sweets." Sasuke said, catching Ino off guard, "Second of all, right now you're just blowing smoke out of your ass because you, the fan club and most of this village don't know squat about me."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Ino asked, "I've been hearing everything from reliable sources."

"You mean the same sources that you blow off every chance you get just to be with me?" Sasuke asked, causing Ino to look down towards the ground, "That's what I thought."

"That's what I thought, you only seen me as somebody to improve your image that if something better then me came along, you would throw me aside like a side of beef." Sasuke said, while walking up to her, "Maybe it's about time you started to open your eyes and if you haven't already, try to get to know your teammates because maybe one of them might be the right person for you."

"But what about restoring your clan?" Ino asked, "Isn't that one of your goals?"

"Ino, even if I were to pick somebody, I would have to wait to grow up some more first because even though we're ninja, we're still children." Sasuke said, as he started to leave, "And if you really want to get to know me, talk to me with respect and keep your lips away from my ass."

Ino decided to go to her team, while deciding to reevaluate herself since she just realized that everything she thought she knew was false. She remembers what Naruto said last night and it was similar to what Sasuke just said to her. 'I really need to start waking up to the real world because it doesn't revolve around me.' Ran through her head.

Over at the Team 7 meeting place, Naruto is taking a nice nap within the shade of a tree, taking something out of Shikamaru's book. This was one of the few chances that Naruto would get to actually relax because when he and his teammates are waiting for their sensei to show up , it was mainly Sasuke shooting down Sakura for a date, which she viciously passed down to him. Yesterday would determine what kind of changes will be coming today.

He sensed somebody approaching him and he recognized who it was right away, so he didn't feel threatened at all by this. "How can you be napping at a time like this?" He heard Sakura ask.

"Simple, lie down on the ground and close your eyes." Naruto said. Knowing what was coming next, he decided to surprise Sakura by catching her fist which was aimed for his head, "Does that have to be your answer for everything involving me?"

Sakura was shocked because the old Naruto would have taken her hits without question, while this one was not afraid to take a stand against her. "Well you don't have to be so snippy with me." She said.

"I will when you lay off the stupid questions." Naruto said. Knowing that the second fist would be coming, he quickly performed a substitution jutsu, without hand seals, replacing himself with a nearby porcupine.

After registering what she just hit, Sakura started to act like Naruto when she felt the quills in her hand, dancing around like an idiot while holding her hand in pain. Sasuke walked in just as Naruto pulled the switch. "Hey Sakura, didn't you bring any pliers with you?" He asked, causing the girl to stop and feel embarrassed before reaching into her pack for the much needed item.

"And people call me an idiot." Naruto said who was now standing to Sasuke

After pulling out the last quill, Sakura's hand was numb like hell. She looked towards the blonde and started to feel pathetic, so she walked up to the two. Deciding not to say anything this time, she went to the opposite side of the bridge to have some time to think to herself.

"So how'd the date go?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"It went okay." Sasuke answered, while Sakura started to remember the conversation they had last night, "Although we both agreed that we were better off friends."

"Same with my date." Naruto said.

"I know Hinata talked to me on the way here." Sasuke said, "Now we're going to go out for dinner tonight, but just as friends."

"Wow, girl moves fast." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but at least she isn't a fan girl." Sasuke said.

While the boys were talking, Sakura was busy fighting to keep the fan girl part of her from taking control of her life again. She was jumped out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke to her, "So what are you going to do now Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm not sure probably accept one of your dates if you're still offering." Sakura said.

"Naw, I date friends, not teammates." Naruto said.

Now Sakura felt more hurt from that rejection then she did from one of Sasuke's. "What do you mean, Naruto?" She asked,"I thought we were friends."

Naruto looked at her, "No in your eyes, I was just a nuisance, somebody who got in the way of your romance with Sasuke." He said, "I gave you plenty of chances for friendship and the only thing you did was throw it back in my face in pieces."

Sakura flinched when Naruto said those descriptions she used on him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't know what I was doing." She said.

"Yes you did and you know it." Naruto said, "And if you want to start a relationship with me, then you're going to have to start earning my respect and try to become my friend first, you understand me?"

"Yes Naruto." Sakura said, feeling like the past has finally caught up with her and now she has to pay for the consequences. "Although can you tell me why you and Sasuke decided to change personalities yesterday?"

Naruto just said one thing, "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

Here is the next chapter. To let anybody know now, this is not going to end up as a NaruSakuIno coupling; I'll just hook Ino up with either Shikamaru or Choji, or some other guy if somebody wants to be created, as long as the guy is around her age. The next chapter will focus mainly on character development. Read and Review.


	7. Noticing Reality for the First Time

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It has now been two weeks since the dates that lead to stronger friendships; at least it did for three of them. While Sasuke and Hinata are taking things slow on the friendship part, especially on Sasuke's part due to having to deal with an overprotective Neji and an even more dangerous Hiashi giving a look saying that he would end up the last of the line if anything happens to Hinata. Talk about scary and lethal.

Naruto and Sakura are still a different story. While they are still in somewhat speaking terms, the somewhat being that their conversations are mainly whatever answers that Naruto provides for Sakura's questions. While Sakura was slowly starting to catch up with the boys when it comes to training, she ended up learning the hard way who really is the weakest member of the team really was when she and Naruto had a little practice duel:

_Flashback . . ._

_It was two days after the dates that Kakashi decided to have a little progress report on everybody's training. First up was Naruto and Sakura. "Okay, right now I want to see how far you have progressed through your training. This will mainly be a taijutsu only battle. Weapons are allowed, but nothing else." Kakashi explained._

"_You hear that Naruto!" Sakura said, not resisting to gloat, "You can't use shadow clones or the Rasengan!"_

"_At least I know some jutsus, how about you?" Naruto countered, causing Sakura to get mad, while pulling out a scroll, "Anyway, since weapons are allowed, I might as well pull this out."_

_Her only weapon against Naruto taken away from her, Sakura was mad because like before Naruto did something she didn't like. Even though Sasuke was out of the equation this time due to him opening her eyes, she was mad because this Naruto decided to use his brain for a change instead of letting his emotions get the best of him. When she saw Naruto pull something out of a seal, "Since when did you learn about seals?" After getting a good look at what was pulled out, "And since when can you use a sword?"_

"_Well I've taken an interest in fuinjutsu lately for some reason and when I started out, the perv said that I seemed to be a natural at it, almost as good as the Fourth." Naruto said, while tossing the scroll to Sasuke for him to hold onto, "As for the sword, I got it special order from Tenten's family shop and I've been taking lessons here and there, as well as a few other things." _

"_Like what . . ." Sakura was about to insult him until she noticed Sasuke giving her a look saying to knock it off already, so she stopped._

_Kakashi was paying attention and already had a good idea why Sakura would stop, "Okay, now begin match." He said, deciding that it would be better to step in whenever he felt the need to._

_Sakura charged in, letting her ego take over, "I'm going to prove that even though I'm no longer trying to impress Sasuke, I am still better then you." She said, just as she decided to take a swing at him with her fist, only to become surprised when Naruto sidestepped her and "Yeow!" Slapped her hard in the butt with his sword._

"_So what's the difference between then and now?" Naruto asked, not taking her seriously enough, "The only reason why you were able to beat me so many times were because I was too busy playing the fool. Now I get to show you how my version of training compares to yours."_

_Flashback ends_

After that little battle, Sakura ended up walking away with a few cuts and parts of her body being sore from Naruto using his sword as a whip, especially on the rear. It didn't help matters any when her mother said something harsher of what Naruto said to her. Sure at first she was mad at what Naruto did, it wasn't enough to want to murder him, she was calm enough to know something that she didn't.

While she has been taking her training more seriously, right now she was still trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life. Now that Sasuke has nothing to do with her goals, unfortunately he was just about every goal that she came up with while she was in the academy; she was starting to feel like a first year academy student. Ever since she accepted Sasuke's friendship, it felt like her eyes were opening up to things that she was too blinded to see due to her crush, from her choices made involving Sasuke to what she ignored. Naruto being the biggest part of it because until that day, she just didn't bother to acknowledge the facts that even though she was better than him on one or two things like chakra control and book smarts, he can still outperform her in everything else, which was proven during the chunin exams.

Right now she is just arriving at the Team's meeting spot, while seeing that Naruto and Sasuke are in the middle of a game of go. The one thing she was slowly getting used to was the fact that Sasuke did have his flaws, making him far from the perfect person most people in the village tend to see, and Naruto was nowhere near as bad as most of the village try to make him out to be. When Naruto won that chess game against Sasuke, if the Uchiha didn't intercept her with a date request, she would have gone all fan girl on the blonde by accusing him of cheating against Sasuke while trying to come to his rescue.

"So Hinata tells me that you are going to be having dinner with the Hyuga family tonight." Naruto said, as he made his move, "Did you make sure your will is up to date."

"Depends on how much time they are willing to give me." Sasuke said, "Anyway, what did Jiraiya wanted to talk to you about?"

"He wants to take me as his apprentice and leave the village to do some on-the-road training." Naruto explained, "In some ways, I think he wants to try and help me get ready to put up a better fight when Itachi decides to hunt me down again."

While Itachi was still a touchy subject for him, Sasuke decided to focus more on both the game and his friend more. "How long will the training be?" He asked, while making his move.

"3-5 years." Naruto said, while placing his piece onto the board, "He plans on taking me on a long world trip, part of it is Hokage training, the rest is to catch up on some of the training I've kept getting denied at the academy."

While the boys continued their game, "What!" Sakura yelled out, "You're leaving us?"

"Only for a few years." Naruto answered, before ending the game in a draw, "But I won't be leaving until tomorrow. He's letting me get my affairs in order first."

"This is always a good idea for anybody." A familiar voice rang out, causing Sakura to jump out of her skin. They all turned to see the once on time Kakashi. Deciding to answer before the question is asked, "Jiraiya was kind enough to talk to me about it."

"So since you're on time . . ." Sasuke started to say, wondering what their sensei has up their sleeve, especially since they are used waiting most of the morning on him to show up.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said, after sealing up the board game. When he got back up onto his feet, "Oh and Sakura, if you want to get to know me some more, then I'm willing to talk to you after the training."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for taking so long, and the chapter being on the short side, I've been busy with college and checking out things outside of writing. I'll try to bring writing back into my routine of things. Next chapter will involve major character development and flashbacks. If anybody has any coupling ideas for the final chapter, let me know. Read and Review.


	8. Sakura Grows Up

Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm back and sorry it took so long, had to focus on my college classes since they were the last before graduation. Now I have more time on my hands. Anyway, this chapter will focus more on character development so don't get your hopes up on a NaruSaku romance, SasuHina maybe, other than that, nothing more.

Sakura had just introduced her back to her tenth tree, this one courteously with the pain in her gut thanks to a punch from Tsunade. It has been close to a year since Naruto left under the tutelage of the Toad Sage, while hoping that he doesn't pick up any of his perverted habits.

When she was slowly getting back onto her feet, she can remember the talk they had the day before he left just like it was yesterday, as well as the conversation with her mother before it.

_Flashback . . ._

_Sakura just came downstairs after leaving the shower. While her body was feeling better from all of the aches and pain she felt, especially after her little taijutsu duel with Sasuke, she was once again reminded how badly she needs to get a new form since the academy style doesn't do a damn thing in the real world._

_She was just getting ready to leave until __Rōzu stopped her, "Going somewhere Sakura?" She asked her daughter._

"_I'm going to go see Naruto." Sakura answered her mother, "He's going on a five year training journey and he is giving me a chance to get to know the real him."_

"_Who is going to be his sensei?" Rōzu asked._

"_Jiraiya of the Sannin." Sakura answered. When she noticed her mother's face went from sweet to super sour, "What's wrong."_

"_You do know what else that man is disturbingly famous for, right?" Rōzu asked._

_Sakura gave her a curious look until she remembered a certain nickname that Naruto always use in public, "So wait, Naruto calling him pervy-sage wasn't him exaggerating?"_

_Rōzu gave a loud giggle at this, 'Like father, like son.' She thought before calming down some, "Trust me, he more than deserves that title, as well as Perverted-Sensei." She told her daughter, "Especially since he is the author of those books that your sensei loves so much."_

_Sakura was shocked at this, "So you're saying that Naruto might return a pervert?" She asked._

"_Oh I'm sure he won't since even Minato wasn't converted." Rōzu said, 'Because Kushina would have pounded him to where Ibiki was more handsome if he did.' Is what she would tell her daughter, but she knew that it might hurt Naruto more if one of his friends knew a secret before him, "Anyway, remember to try and listen to him completely without jumping to any kind of conclusions and keep your temper in check because that is what has put you in that hole in the first place."_

"_I will." Sakura said, before leaving completely, thinking about her mother's advice. When she made it to the specified location, which was at the top of the Hokage Monument, on top of the Fourth's head, giving her a perfect view of the village, with the sunset adding a perfect touch. "Wow, the view is incredible."_

"_I know that's what I like about this place," Sakura turned to see Naruto looking out towards the village, "You get to lose yourself no matter how good or bad your day was." He then turned to face her, giving her an honest smile, the first time she ever seen one on him, "It's also my most sacred place considering what I deal with throughout my life."_

"_So does this mean that you actually think of me as a friend?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with hope that all of her hard work wasn't for nothing._

"_Well you worked hard and proved that you can think for yourself, things that helps make a true friend, so yes I do consider you a friend now." Naruto said, seeing Sakura's smile turned bigger, "Although I would like to know what your plans are towards me, towards the future."_

_Sakura's smile shrunk down some, but it was still there, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." She said, her true self seeing more of the light, "My entire life has been focused on trying to become the perfect wife for Sasuke, everything I did was connected with the other. " She turned to face the village, "I went on a diet just about every week, which involved starving myself like some damn super model, which in turn affected my performance because I never seem to have energy to keep up. I never trained because I thought the title of top kunoichi in the class made me stronger than anybody, including you, which in turn was good enough to go out with the rookie of the year. I always just followed Sasuke around like Hinata used to do with you."_

"_Except Hinata was too shy to make the first the move, while you pretty much tried to treat Sasuke like a trophy instead of a person." Naruto said, defending his friend._

"_Yes, anyway, as to what I want from you, I want to make it up to you for all of the abuse I put you through." Sakura said, "I want to be your friend and, I don't know, something more."_

_Naruto gave a small sigh, before deciding to do something, "While you are going through the first step which is acknowledging your past and your weakness, while getting ready to try towards the next one." He said, while taking off his necklace, "As for the more than friendship thing, it'll be a long while before that could happen since we are just barely taking a step through the friendship phase."_

"_I know and this time I don't want to rush it like I tried to with Sasuke." Sakura said, "I was picturing things that I read in those books of mine, I kept thinking that my dream world was real and reality was just a bad dream I could toss aside."_

_Naruto's smile at this, 'At least she is getting her feet on the right track.' He thought, "Anyway, while I'm gone, I want you to do something that will prove your chances towards your goals with me." He said. When he noticed her turning towards him, "I want you to start deciding on what path you want to take in life, wither it's to keep going as a ninja or give civilian a try, either way I will support you."_

"_And how do I know you won't comeback with a pretty girl in your arms?" Sakura asked, only to see Naruto holding the necklace towards her._

_End Flashback_

This was now the necklace that Sakura was currently wearing, which Naruto called collateral towards his return and a possible first date. When she tried to get back up, she couldn't feel anything below her waist, so she crashed back down.

Tsunade walked up when she noticed this and started to use her diagnostic jutsu on her, "Looks like I fracture your spine again." She said, with a straight face, "Hold still while I fix it."

Sakura stayed still while her sensei was fixing the damage. While waiting, she thought about when she first approached the Legendary Sucker on training to become a medic-nin.

_Flashback #2_

_It was after Naruto had left with the #1 enemy of all females, Jiraiya that Sakura started to walk towards the Hokage Tower. Since the night before, She got to learn more about the real Naruto, from his real likes and dislikes, like how he likes to learn new things, not just jutsu, to how he hates people who judge others without even trying to get to them personally, to the things that she either didn't know or didn't care to know. She even remember the times when, except for Iruka, that the teachers would do everything they can to keep him from progressing like everyone else, like having him leave the classroom whenever he gets the right answer to anything, or to keep him from learning anything useful._

_She cried when she found out one of the main reasons behind the village's hatred towards the boy is because he was born around the same time as the Kyubi attack, so while people were losing loved ones, his was just starting fresh. This meant that people were using Naruto as a way to take out their grief and haven't even bothered moving on the past. The other main reason, Naruto said he would explain after she has earned more of his trust, which she didn't push if the secret was that important. She cried throughout the night, knowing of the hardships her friend had to grow up with and how much she contributed to it._

_When she arrived at the door towards her target, she raised a shaking hand towards door, but froze for a bit, trying to decide if she was really ready to go through this. Decided that this would be the first decision as a non-fan girl, she knocked on the door._

"_Come in." She heard. When she walked in, Tsunade looked up with a mixture of a serious curiosity, which every leader is required to have, and relief because she gets an excuse to get out of work. "Ah, so what can I do for you, Sakura is it?"_

"_Yes, Lady Hokage." Sakura said, trying hard not to pull a Hinata, "I was wondering if you would take me as your apprentice to become a medic ninja?"_

_Tsunade sat there for a bit before she placed her pen onto her desk, and placed both of her hands in front of her mouth, "While as interesting as the idea of teaching another student, you would need to convince me first before I make my decision." She said, "I will train somebody who will use it for the good of the village and her ninjas, not a fan girl looking to gain brownie points towards the rookie of the year."_

_Sakura knew that the old her would of flinched at this because that would mean that she was busted. Now, "Because I want to finally become a true kunoichi, one that can become stronger through hard work instead of a burden that needs to be saved from the real world." She started to say, "I want to be able to say that I was actually able to keep up with my team instead of sitting in the background cheering on everybody, only to praise one and insult the rest of my team."_

"_You want to be able to sock enemies in the field and jump Naruto in the sack." Tsunade said, causing the girl to become brighter than her hair._

_Flashback end_

Ever since that day, Sakura has improved both as a ninja and as a person. Since day one, Tsunade showed her the painful difference between her training approach and Kakashi's laid back approach. On the first day Sakura wore herself out just doing the warm-ups and walked home with a slight limp from the torture, err training, she went through.

Now she is at least able to last up to ten beatings before calling it a day. As a person, Sakura decided to get her priorities straighten out, like bringing back together old bonds.

_Flashback #3_

_Sakura is given a day off from a month's worth of training and even with a nice long soak in the tub, some parts of her body is still a little tender. Today is busing tighten up loose bonds with the people she had wronged during her fan girl days, which is mainly boys because they weren't Sasuke and trying to bury the hatchet with a certain blonde diva. She heard a slight, yet, giggling sound, so she turned and noticed inside the teahouse, where Konoha's latest couple is._

_While still slightly recovering over the shock that Sasuke and Hinata are together, at least from a fan girl's point of view, yet as his teammate and her friend, Sakura knew that Sasuke couldn't have picked a better girl. Hinata was shy at first, but since she wasn't a fan girl, thanks to Sasuke, she is able to become a stronger, more confident person on her own power. Sasuke, the boy that the village treasured like a messiah, the opposite of Naruto treated like a pariah, and the one most of the girls treated like a trophy to throw around, giving a real smile in front of a girl who helped bring him more into the light from his own personal darkness. The pair proved the saying opposites attract quite well due to their personalities and upbringings._

_After waving at the pair when they noticed her, they were kind enough to return it. When reaching her destination, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she took a deep breath, wondering which was better, facing her past or one of Tsunade's punches, and stepped inside._

_Sakura looked around as she entered. When she noticed Ino sitting at the counter with a magazine, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, if you need any help, let me know." She said not even looking up._

_Even though her friendship with Naruto is still in the fresh stages, like his smile, his prankster side is also catching. A smirk that would make the male blonde proud, "Yeah, somebody told me that your dumpster has your best flowers, so can you show me where it is?" Sakura asked._

_A tic appeared on Ino, as well as a little steam from her ears, just before she exploded. "Listen you little . . ." Her face pulled an 180 from angered to surprised when she watched as Sakura was laughing so hard. "What's the big idea, Forehead?" She asked with a slight huff._

"_Oh I'm sorry, Ino, I couldn't resist." Sakura said, getting her breath back, "Anyway, I was given the day off from training and I thought maybe we can finally become best friends again." When Ino started to give her a suspicious look, "I'm not trying to trick you. I gave up on Sasuke after our only date together."_

_Ino gave a small sigh, "I know and I'm sorry." She said, "I guess I'm still a little sore that Sasuke would choose shy, innocent little Hinata over me, especially when she stood up to me and basically called me a clueless fan girl, both her and Sasuke."_

"_We all were like that." Sakura said, "We were so busy trying to act like we were going to be the princess in a fairy tale, we ended up sacrificing too much just to make it happen." She gave a small sigh, "I mean after all of the near death experiences I experienced, you would think the first one would be an eye opener, but as it turns out, all it took was for my teammates to make me realize how pathetic I was."_

_Flashback end_

Ever since that day, Sakura and Ino have never been closer now. Ino has finally accepted Sasuke's choice and is considering a possible romance with Choji. Every now and then, Ino being Ino, Naruto gets brought up in ways that would make Jiraiya proud.

When she felt that she was completely recovered, "Tsunade-Sensei, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, while both got into a comfortable seating position.

Sakura wasn't sure how to word this, "Have you ever wondered if the choices you made in the past will come back to haunt you?" She asked.

"You're wondering if I ever worry about karma coming to bight me in the ass for how I treat Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. When Sakura nodded, "Do you have any major plans today?" Sakura shook her head no. "Good, because we are going to be here for a while.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for taking too long to update, I was busy trying to finish up my last semester at the college that it took up most of my time. Right now I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Sorry if some of the talks aren't girly enough, that is something I have no clue about. Next chapter will be a little bit more character development, as well as Naruto's return. Read and Review.


	9. The Big Return (Somewhat)

Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I got a flame or two for pairing Ino with Choji. The only thing I got to say for that is hey, can't please everybody. What you read is what you get.

It is now five years since Naruto left on his training trip with the infamous pervert, Jiraiya. Right now Sakura is having a little get together with her friends, having a little boy break as they call it since they either spend their time with their team or with their boyfriends. It was just the usual four girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, with a few extras. Temari doing her visit as Suna's ambassador, as well as irritate the hell out of Shikamaru. Two former residents of Sound moved into their village three years ago under the recommendation of one Naruto Uzumaki, Tayuya and Karin, due to the fact that they are both from the Uzumaki clan (And remember, in this story, the Sasuke Retrieval Arc never happens).

While being on probation wasn't so bad, the two are dealing with a double whammy of hate. First is the same kind that Anko has to go through due to who their ex-kage was. Second was because people heard the last name Uzumaki and that they were his cousins. Both were reasons enough for the villagers to pile on the hate on them. Unfortunately for the villagers, besides red hair, all Uzumakis have a nasty temper when messed with: Karin with her bipolar attitude and Tayuya with her flute.

Within the first month, Karin fell in love with Rock Lee, and both him and his sensei, Might Gai, found out the hard way why it's risky to date a medic-nin, they know more about the human body then they do. Two main changes that people first noticed was that Karin had 'persuaded' Lee into changing from a mini-Gai to a decent person by changing his wardrobe, tying him up in a chair to trim down his hair and his eyebrows. The other being that Lee has tone done his attitude a bit, especially whenever he gets ready to do his 'Flames of Youth' speech, which is countered by a look that said youth or manhood.

Tayuya was a different case. She had a mouth that would swear more than most sailors do in a year. Unfortunately, it got her into an almost lethal situation when she called Choji a fat ass, only to start running for dear life. When she summoned her Doki to intercept, they ran faster than her, leaving her to face the well-known Akimichi wrath. After getting the boy to calm down, and warning her about how weight sensitivity is a clan thing. What surprised people the most was when she somehow started a relationship with the ever reserved Shino. While she likes the fact that he is the strange silent type with plenty of respect, which is opposite of most of the men in Oto, another warning she took to heart was that if you make any of them suspect you in anyway, you would never know where they would place the bugs, especially in places she would never let anyone near, especially most men.

Right now the girls were having a nice little chat, or at least most of them, although as it turns out, Sakura is the only girl without an engagement ring on her finger, making her feel left out. While she knew that the girls are just excited about their upcoming nuptials, and never meant to make her feel a bit down, yet she can't help wishing that she wasn't starting from square one with Naruto by learning how to be his friend first before becoming his girlfriend

Sakura looked down at Naruto's necklace and thought back to a talk she had with her mother last year about her heart.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and __Rōzu are at a hot spring, enjoying some mother/daughter time, thanks to Tsunade giving her a day off from all of the hard work she has been doing lately. While some might call the hokage a tyrant when it comes to running to the hospital, those that get overheard saying it ends up getting a smirk from said blonde in a way that would make a certain boy blonde happy, or in Shizune's case, drunk lazy ass blonde, Tsunade does know the importance of giving her ninjas a chance to enjoy spending time with their loved ones while they still can._

_While her body was relaxed, Sakura's mind was far from it. Lately, with Naruto's return coming closer and closer, she was picturing so many scenarios on what his return would be like, most of them in a negative light. From demanding the return of his necklace to signify that he just wants to be friends all the way to him return with a girlfriend, one that would make him happier than anybody within the entire village. Lately she has been trying her hardest not to let her imagination take control of her again because the last time that happened, it cost her everything, from her friendship with Ino to sacrificing her training for her looks._

_Rōzu looked at Sakura and could tell from the look on her face that her daughter was overthinking something again. "Thinking about Naruto again, honey?" She asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts._

_Knowing when she has been caught, "Yeah, I'm hoping next year won't be the year where my decisions come back to haunt me for good." She said, "All the beatings, all the pushing away, every mean thing I have done to him, I can't help but feel like I'm going to be paying for it one way or another."_

"_That's what life is all about, kido." Rōzu said, using a phrase that her husband used to use whenever Sakura acted like the world was against her, or before, Naruto getting between her and Sasuke, "Every choice you make is going to have consequences. That is why I've been trying to get you to focus more on your ninja training instead of constantly flirting with Sasuke. I was hoping that by focusing more on your training, you would be able to open up your eyes more to the world and see what it has to offer."_

_Not wanting to go through anymore of the reminders, "How did you know Dad was the one meant for you?" Sakura asked._

_Knowing when a subject is being changed, yet willing to let it be, Rōzu decided to try to get their day back on a happy note._

_Flashback end_

At that time, Sakura learned that while her mother was also a fan girl, she wasn't as bad as her because at around that time, the Third Great Ninja was not too far from starting and those times were when kunoichi had to grow up fast or die stupidly. By the time the war did break out, most of her mother's crush over Kakashi has shrunk down to a small spark. It flickered out completely when her father took a few hits for her, which caused her to fall in love, and the rest is history.

"Hey Forehead, are you still in there?" Ino's voice yelled out, snapping her from her thoughts. Hinata was the first to notice, and to feel guilty about, Sakura spacing out. While she was happy about being engaged to Sasuke, even more so that her father decided to let him live after his little in-law interview, she couldn't help but to feel guilty because of the fact that Sakura is the odd wheel out. After letting the other girls know her concern, they all looked at her and nodded at Hinata, agreeing that their friend is entitle to enjoy this day as much as they should.

When her mind finally clicked back into place, "Huh, you say something Ino?" Sakura asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "Oh nothing, just thought I give Naruto a break from your thoughts." Temari said, causing the girl's face to match her hair, "And since you're not denying it, I'm guessing you're anxious to when he returns."

While she was blushing because she knew what kind of thoughts they were thinking about, "Actually I was wondering if my past has ruined my chances towards a future that might never happen." This made the atmosphere around the table drop from warm to almost subzero in a matter of seconds, "I mean sure we started to bridge the gap between us by getting to know each other more and becoming friends before he left. And I have done what he asked and found the path in life that came from my decision alone instead of following the crowd. Right now I'm hoping that well it be enough."

The rest gave a small sigh knowing where Sakura was going with this. She dug herself into a hole so deep, that light was just a flicker. Now after all the climbing, the only thing that can help her finish the journey is the blonde hair knucklehead who has been making most people change their opinions about him, the rest are the more stubborn kyubi haters.

This is what Shizune walked in on, out of breath from all the searching she has been doing, "Sakura, Naruto is back." She said.

A strong, hurricane-like breeze was felt the moment Shizune closed her mouth. The only thing left of Sakura was a smoke figure. The only thing that was said was from Ino, "Somebody's anxious."

By the time Sakura arrived outside of the Hokage's office, she was catching her breath from pulling off a run that would make the creepy youth duo proud. After becoming fully recovered on the outside, while still a nervous wreck on the inside, she gave a small knock on the door. A loud "Come in." Was heard from her sensei.

When she walked in, she was greeted by the sight of her sensei, an white haired man and a young blonde that could pass as an almost perfect duplicate of Konoha's most famous hero.

"Hello Sakura, you look beautiful as usual."

Here is the latest chapter, and the next one well be the last. Sorry for chapter not meeting anybody standards, but hey, can't win them all. Anyway, I've been having a pretty crummy week, starting on Friday the 13th, go figure. Read and Review.


	10. Warming Up Towards a Sequel

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Little heads up, but there might be some Rated T moments in this chapter.

_Previously_

_By the time Sakura arrived outside of the Hokage's office, she was catching her breath from pulling off a run that would make the creepy youth duo proud. After becoming fully recovered on the outside, while still a nervous wreck on the inside, she gave a small knock on the door. A loud "Come in." Was heard from her sensei._

_When she walked in, she was greeted by the sight of her sensei, an white haired man and a young blonde that could pass as an almost perfect duplicate of Konoha's most famous hero._

_"Hello Sakura, you look beautiful as usual."_

Currently

Sakura was blushing up a storm at that comment. While the old fake her would have blown him off just due to that one fact that he was not Sasuke, the new real her knew that this felt right. "Thanks Naruto, you look handsome too." She said, while trying to keep her thoughts clean due to the fact that Naruto came back even more handsome and her inner self was trying to get her to create a new scene for Jiraiya's Icha Icha books.

Deciding that since Sakura was already here, Tsunade indicated for her to have a seat. The elder blonde couldn't help but laugh when Sakura decided to use Naruto's lap as a seat, causing the fox boy to blush, with a slight one on her cheeks, when she moved her butt over a certain part of his body to get herself comfortable, and even more so when Jiraiya had that look that said lucky bastard. Tsunade laughed harder when Naruto decided to get the last laugh by having his hand gently stroke along Sakura's backside, from a small part of her butt to her waist, causing the girl's face to match her hair, and for the final touch, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the poor girl red enough to put a tomato to shame.

After calming down enough, "So Naruto, what have you been doing on your trip?" A somewhat calmed Tsunade asked, although she looked like she might burst at any second if things kept going the way they were.

"Oh you mean besides getting this dope caught whenever he does his 'research'?" Naruto asked, getting everybody to laugh at the red-face hermit's expense, while he grumbled out 'Damn blondes who act like their parents.'

After spending a couple of hours telling the two women about their journey, Sakura then remembered what she heard coming from Jiraiya's mouth. "Wait, you guys know who Naruto's parents are?" She asked, and that was when the entire room went dead silent.

Here is the final chapter, or at the least the final one for this part. The sad thing about ending a story is trying to see how much you can squeeze into the final part, and with all the ideas I've got coming up for this, there is no way I can rush it, especially any NaruSaku romance moments. So now this chapter would be a warm up for a sequel story, which I will get around after finish up some more stories. It will have plenty room for love to grow between the two, a higher rating and a few extras that I would think up along the way. This means that would be more room for possible couples, if anybody have any suggestions, keep them boy/girl, and please read or reread the story so you would know who is already with whom. Anyway, Happy St. Patrick's Day and Read & Review.


End file.
